


Role Reversal

by Pooj022001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooj022001/pseuds/Pooj022001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot. The idea randomly came to me out of nowhere and I figured it would make a decent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

It was early Friday afternoon and Erica's secretary had handed her an invitation to an award ceremony for one of the partners at the swanky law firm she was part of. She'd called Franky to let her know that they would be attending that evening. They'd been living together for the past year and usually attended these boring events together. 

Franky was working from home that day, so Erica had decided to leave work a little earlier than usual in preparation for that evening.   
She arrived home to see Franky laying on the couch wearing nothing but boxers and a singlet, staring at her laptop intently, barely even noticing her girlfriend walking through the door. "Hi" Erica said quietly, Franky looked up and gave her that dashing smile that made her melt "hey" she replied in a slight flirty tone as her green eyes flashed with lightness at Erica. She smiled and walked over to Franky, closing her laptop and straddling her waist, she kissed her girlfriend earnestly, leaving them both breathless. Franky moved her hands to Erica's arse and squeezed it playfully, Erica smiled in to Franky's mouth, breaking the kiss. She heard her girlfriend groan in slight frustration as she grabbed Franky's hands moving them to her side she said apologetically while looking in to Franky's lust filled "we need to get ready. " Her girlfriends eyes didn't meet hers, they just stayed on Erica's lips. As she was getting up Franky got up and grabbed her hand and pulled Erica back in to her then kissed her hungrily, leaving her lips puffy and red when she pulled away.   
They were both standing in the middle of the living room, staring at each other with want. Franky moved her hands to Erica's waist, kissing from her jaw to her ear "come shower with me" Erica's breath caught as her lover's words penetrated her ear. 

They showered quickly, only slightly teasing each other, they knew they were pressed for time. The award ceremony was set to start unusually early for a Friday evening, they were both horny and a little frustrated that they didn't have more time to finish what Erica had almost started. 

Franky was wearing tight black pants with a white blouse that she left unbuttoned just enough for her tattoo to be noticed and a tailored black blazer. Erica walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight, short, dark red sleeveless dress which also showed off her fantastic cleavage. Franky looked at Erica appreciatively, she moved over to her girlfriend and kissed her passionately then moving to her ear she groaned with desire, "I don't know how I'm to keep my hands off of you tonight, you look fantastic." she took Erica's earlobe in to her mouth and kissed it softly, Erica's hands were already circling Franky's waist, her breath was becoming ragged. Franky pulled away and smiled at the reaction she'd gotten from her girlfriend. 

They arrived at the event a while after, Erica found the waiter carrying a tray of champagne flutes and grabbed two of them, handing one over to Franky. One of her partners walked over to them, they exchanged pleasantries and mingled with a few other people for a short while. As the ceremony began Erica and Franky found seats in the back, slightly secluded from everyone. 

While they listened to acceptance speeches and boring one liners, Franky put her hand on Erica's bare knee, caressing it lightly. Erica looked at her girlfriend with desire. Franky grinned impishly, moving her hands slowly up Erica's thigh, pushing her dress up enough for her to reach her girlfriend's hot, wet, throbbing center. She leaned in to Erica, her hot breath in her ear "feels like you're ready for me to fuck you right here, in front of all these people." Erica's breath caught, she looked in to Franky's green eyes which were now glazed over with her own desire. "Let's go home" Erica said almost desperately. Franky grinned wickedly as they made their way to the car and back to their house. 

As they got inside, Franky turned to lock the door, she felt her girlfriend's body press against her back. Erica turned Franky around, kissing her deliberately, forcing her tongue deep into her girlfriend's hot mouth.   
Erica pulled away, leaving Franky standing there breathless as she walked in to their bedroom. 

Franky soon followed, removing her blazer and unbuttoning her shirt. She realized Erica was in the bathroom, so she walked over to the bed and lay down waiting for her patiently. After a few minutes her girlfriend emerged wearing a red thin lacy bra and matching lacy crotch-less panties . Franky grinned wickedly appreciating her lover's outfit. Erica blushed as she saw Franky drinking her in. She made her way to the bed without taking her eyes off Franky. She straddled her girlfriend's waist and started to unzip her pants, while kissing her roughly, causing Franky's lips to swell, she pulled back and grinned at her.   
Erica got off the bed and reached over to the bedside table drawer, and grabbed a harness and her favorite dildo, "put this on" she instructed. Franky grinned at her wickedly, her eyes blazing as she complied to her girlfriend's wishes.   
Erica also grabbed handcuffs and cuffed Franky's wrists to the bars behind her.   
Franky wasn't used to her girlfriend taking charge like this, she usually liked being in control and giving Erica what she wanted but tonight, it looked like she was going to take exactly what she wants, herself. 

Erica got back on the bed and straddled Franky's waist, letting the dildo rest against her arse, she leaned in to kiss her handcuffed girlfriend, hungrily, shoving he tongue in to Franky's mouth, exploring her, she moved her hands up down to Franky's breasts, her nipples were already getting hard from Erica's touch. Erica broke the kiss and smiled coyly, Franky was breathless. Erica kissed down Franky's neck, biting her roughly and sucking to sooth the marks she was going to leave. She kissed down to her breast, taking a hard nipple in to her mouth, sucking lightly, Franky gasped as she arched her back, forcing Erica to take more of her. Franky watched her with dark, lust filled eyes, Erica looked back at her and smiled as she started to kiss down her girlfriend's firm, toned stomach. Her deep blue eyes never left Franky's as she took the dildo in to her mouth, pushing down on it enough for Franky to feel it on her throbbing clit. Franky took a sharp intake of breath as she watched Erica take the dildo in to her mouth.   
Franky started to slowly fuck Erica's mouth, she groaned as she felt the back of the dildo rubbing against her, she wanted nothing more than to use her hands to push Erica's head down deeper on to her. Erica moaned with every thrust of Franky's hips, she needed to come already. She took her mouth off the dildo, her lips were puffy, she straddled the dildo and lowered herself on to it, she gasped as she felt it fill her up. Her eyes wild and hungry, stayed on Franky, she leaned in to kiss her impatiently. Franky's wrists pulled against the handcuffs, she wanted to grab Erica's hips and fuck her, but tonight her girlfriend had the upper hand. Erica pulled away from Franky's hips and started rocking her hips back and forth creating pressure on her girlfriend, she heard Franky moan as she started slowly fucking herself. Franky couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend, she met Erica's rhythm with her hips, forcing herself to go in deeper each time, Erica's breath was becoming ragged, she'd moved her hand down to her own clit and started rubbing hard and fast while Franky was still inside her. She stopped moving her hips as she came, Franky thrusted hard and pushed herself deeper inside her but stayed still until Erica had ridden out her orgasm, she bit her lip, as she saw Franky staring at her with desire. She smiled wickedly as she got off her lover and kneeled between her legs, taking the dildo back in to her mouth. Franky groaned and pulled against the handcuffs, her eyes wild as she watched Erica sucking the dildo clean after it had just been inside her. Franky's breath became ragged as Erica moved the harness enough for her to shove two fingers deep inside her lover, while applying enough pressure on Franky's clit. Franky started fucking Erica's mouth fast which forced her to push the dildo down deeper with each thrust. Franky came hard against Erica's fingers, and mouth.   
Erica undid the handcuffs and kissed Franky softly and lay on top of her, completely spent. "Fuck, that was amazing. " Franky managed to say after a while.   
Erica smiled knowing Franky enjoyed not being the one in control.


End file.
